Roses and Motorcycles
by Aubrium
Summary: Updated Chapter Four is up! Julia gets the gift of her dreams, but doesn't have so much fun at Phoebe's Annual Summer Ball. A Sirius & OC romance Fic. R&R please. ComedyDramaRomance
1. The New Girl

Roses & Motorcycles

The New Girl

Lily Potter peeked outside of her house. The rumours were true; someone was moving across the street from them. Neighbours can always be a bad or good thing, Lily was etching on to know who they were and what they were like. The house was obviously beautiful; she had not the slightest clue why someone hadn't bought it ages ago. The house was well enough for size, with brilliant green shutters and a very at-home peaceful agrestic touch to it. It had 6 bedrooms, a resplendent balcony/porch that wrapped around the whole house, with a handsome backyard. Lily had watched closely as several men arrived at the house, heaving out furniture from several moving vans.

"Someone is moving in!" hissed Lily peering from the window, James, her husband came to the window and hugged her.

"Yes, Lily. I don't know why you're so excited. I've always had bad experiences with neighbours. They're always too loud, too weird, or too... I don't know" sighed James, sitting back down to his seat in their small living room.

Lily, observed a tall, broad, rather 'loud' Man with a straight fine nose walk with his three daughters to their new home. The youngest daughter, looking no day older then 10 skipped facilely behind her Father with the middle child, looking about 15. The 10 year old daughter had short blonde hair with bright blue eyes, opposite to her 15 year old sister who had dark, long curly matted hair with brown eyes. The eldest sister, appearing to be around Lily's age, around 23 had medium length layered hair with green eyes, a curvy body. The girl would have appeared to be attractive if she could have shown a smile. The girl's expression longed for passion, there was something grieving amongst her eyes; telling the world that this was the last place she wanted to be.

"Have you stopped spying on the neighbours, yet?" muttered James, rather boredly.

"Oh, James. We should welcome them. There is a girl about our age... she looks lonely. I think you should go talk to her" insisted Lily, with her eager green eyes, sitting beside James.

"I am sure they are quite fine..." sighed James.

"James ... please..." insisted Lily.

"Why don't you come with me?" asked James rather annoyed.

"I will, some other time. I have to speak to Phoebe about the party approaching, while I am gone.. you better of talked to the neighbours" snapped Lily, getting on her shoes and walking out the door.

James peered at the window, he saw the eldest daughter. She looked a bit cold, and quite dejected.

"Err I will just write a letter" muttered James Lazily, he got out his quill and began writing to the new girl.

Dear... neighbour,

My wife and I are glad that you have moved into the neighbourhood. We would be certainly appreciative if you joined us tomorrow afternoon at our house for a small get together with other people from the community. Hope to see you there...

Sincerely,

The Potters

James felt a bit silly, he still couldn't understand why he couldn't just walk up to their house and ask her personally. He directed his owl to deliver the letter to the eldest girl. Momentarily, the owl swooped into the eldest daughter's room.

"Julia, hurry up and start unpacking" roared the father to his eldest daughter.

"Yes, father." mumbled Julia, not moving until she noticed an owl swoop in her room. Surprised, she opened the letter and read it over with an unimpressed look across her face.

"Is he too lazy to walk over here. I'm sure the 10 metre walk would have wore him out" muttered Julia tossing the invitation under her bed, she rolled her eyes as her second youngest sister barged in her room, tossing her dark curls in a pony tail.

"What was that letter" asked Julia's sister.

"An invitation, Nadera" responded Julia.

"Well, what for?" snapped Nadera suspiciously.

"Hmm.. for you. Our neighbours want you to visit them tomorrow, for a small get together with the other susceptible people in this area..." yawned Julia, laying on her bed boredly.

"Are you serious? Me? Invited? To a party?" squealed Nadera.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be the bell of the ball," snapped Julia.

"I have to tell Daddy! This is so romantic..." said Nadera, Julia gave her an odd look.

"I'm guessing you're going to start to drool next, get out of my room.." mumbled Julia throwing a pillow at her sister.

"With that attitude, it's no wonder they didn't invite you," cried Nadera running out of the door.

"I need to get my own place," sighed Julia, fixing up her room.

Lily finally arrived home, James smiled brightly towards his beautiful wife.

"She is coming tomorrow, and is highly delighted. I invited Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kora and you probably invited Phoebe," said James.

"Phoebe can't make it. She always has an excuse for everything" muttered Lily tossing herself on the couch.

The afternoon was fast-approaching, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Kora had arrived. Some music was playing and everyone was laughing and having a great time. Kora was talking in a deep conservation to Lily about old days at Hogworts. Kora had thin, long brown hair and almond shaped eyes, her complexion was rather pale, and she looked sickly.

The doorbell rang, and James quickly answered the door. He was shocked to find the 15 year old girl. Her curly brown hair was in two, very, high pig tails. She wore bright red lip stick, blue eyeshadow and the weirdest but most sophisticated outfit he had ever seen. She seemed like she was trying too hard to impress. James nervously escorted her to the living room.

"What the hell is that," yelled Sirius almost dropping his glass.

"Uhhh, one of our new neighbours" explained Lily; she walked over to James, with a fierce look.

"I told you to invite the eldest, not a little girl with clown make-up!" hissed Lily to his ear, and the room was awkwardly silent.

"So who wants to dance with me?" asked Nadera confidently, no one offered so she began dancing by herself.

"The owl must have delivered the letter to the wrong sister..." sighed James, nervously.

"OWL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OWL? JAMES POTTER YOU LAZY..." started Lily, but she didn't want to lose her temper.

The only person who was really talking was Nadera who was blurting out random sentences and remarks.

"Oh my. This is a lovely party. I'm so happy right now. My name is Nadera. I'm glad to be here," said Nadera, only Lily seemed to respond to her weird comments.

Nadera skipped into Julia's room with a huge smile on her face.

"You missed out on a great party! It was so fun. They didn't talk to me much though only that Lily girl!" exclaimed Nadera, acting like it was the best party that anyone could ever go to.

"They didn't talk? What did you say? You probably scared them or something, and you forgot to knock before entering my room. I'm sure the party was dull. Probably with a group of old people," sighed Julia, flipping over her Teen-Witch Magazine.

"Not at all. They were all you're age. If you were invited... you would have had a dashing time, and there was this really, really handsome guy named Sirius, I don't think he really liked me though" said Nadera with a sad expression.

"He probably adores you," laughed Julia, still concentrating on her magazine.

"They all want you to drop by tomorrow, Julia," explained her sister.

"Hmmmm. That's nice," muttered Julia, ignoring her sister's blabbering. Her sister finally left.

Julia looked down at an old photograph. It was taken in London a month ago. The picture was of her, but she looked a bit different. Her hair was lively, and her face filled with happiness and love, she missed that part of her, but so much has changed. Her heart leapt as she looked at the man beside her, it was of her fiancé Gregory Hamilton; he had proposed to her 6 months ago. He was the love of her life. His dashing dark hair, and bright eyes brought a small brief smile to her face. If only he didn't had to leave London to New York for work. If only she could be with him this very moment...

Julia looked out the window, and was surprised to notice that it was quite dark outside. Had the day been so young? It went by so quickly. How long had she been looking down at that photograph? A burning sensation filled her stomach. Her younger sister told her it was dinnertime, but Julia refused and took a walk outside and sat near a tall maple tree. She hugged herself, but the memory did not fade away. She wished she were sitting under the tree with Greg, with his warm smile and welcoming arms. A silver tear rolled down her cheek, someone approached her and touched her arm, and Julia leapt up.

"What? Who are you" snapped Julia looking at a girl with red hair.

"Oh. Sorry to frighten you. I'm your neighbour, Lily Potter. My husband and I just live across the street. Are you alright?" asked Lily soothingly.

"Yes… I'm fine," muttered Julia.

"Its about a boy... isn't it?" snapped Lily.

"I-I… I don't know what you mean," protested Julia stubbornly.

"Boys will always make us cry, laugh, and very angry sometimes. Just the other day my husband was irritating me to death! You can't live with them, but you can't live without them either," laughed Lily, throwing a warm smile to Julia, and she finally smiled.

"True, I heard my sister was quite the guest at you're house today" laughed Julia smirking.

"Oh, yes. Very. She was quite amusing," giggled Lily winking, Lily stepped forward.

"Julia, you will get to love this community and this area. It's quite lovely, really. How about you come to a party on the beach tomorrow, all of James and my friends will be there. It will be fun, and good for you," suggested Lily.

Julia thought for a moment, she didn't really want to go, but there was something fun and amusing about this Lily-Girl that she wanted to learn more about.

"Sure, what time?" asked Julia.

"Yes? You're really going to come? Around 1, James and I will come get you. Have a good night Julia," said Lily, they both said good night and headed to their own homes.

Lily muttered as she walked to her door.

"MEN! Why couldn't James have done it like THAT," snapped Lily.


	2. You're So Vain

Chapter Two

You're so Vain

Dear Greg,

I miss you awfully, you must be rather busy considering you haven't answered any of my letters. I hope you think about me as much as you think about you...

I moved with my family, once again. I'm sick of moving one to place to another. This new community I'm living in looks remotely boring, but every rose has it's thorn and looks can be deceiving.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Love,

Julia

Julia gave the letter to her owl and watched her flutter out of the open window. She looked at her bathing suits and pulled out a plain black one; her sister like always, stepped her opinionated nose in Julia's room.

"You're never going to be seductive or carefree with that ugly thing, wear you're romantic 2 bikini, it's ravaging" suggested Nadera.

"I haven't worn that since Greg left.. Its too ... err vibrant" muttered Julia throwing the black one in her beach bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. Nadera smirked and switched the black one with the red one.

Lily, James, and Julia walked to the beach. Julia went off to change into her bathing suit, she rummaged through her yellow and pink beach bag. The only 'bathing suit' she could find was the red bikini, she nervously put it on. She found Lily waiting for her near a close Pic Nic table wearing a royal blue two-piece bathing suit.

"You look ... "said Lily observing Julia.

"Awful" sighed Julia as her face turned as red as her bikini.

"NO! Stunning! Lets go to the beach area, James will be there" giggled Lily guiding Julia.

Julia spotted James and his friend. James' friend had tawny coloured hair, a bright smile, a bit on the thin side but good-looking nonetheless.

"Hello, you must be Julia. I'm Lupin, Remus Lupin" said Remus introducing himself to a smirking Julia.

"Enough goggling, let's play" requested James anxiously as he pulled out a volleyball and went on the opposite side of Julia and Lily and joined Remus.

Frustrated, Julia served the volleyball, but they were losing quite badly.

"You two are cheaters!" cried Lily turning scarlet.

"C'mon, Lily, don't be a soar… LOSER!" laughed James scoring another point, at that moment, another one of James' friends approached them.

"I want to play, this game needs some spice" insisted Sirius Black stepping on Lily and Julia's side.

"I'm Sirius, James' seriously good looking friend you must be..." said Sirius but he was trailed off when James bumped the ball over the net which hit Sirius in the head. He had laughed, but narrowed his eyes towards James.

"I guess James is eager to play to lose, of course; but obviously its not fair 3-2, so Peter has volunteered to play for you James" smirked Sirius pushing Peter towards them. Julia watched a short, fat blonde boy join James' team.

"Good, I'm on the winning team," said Peter lazily thinking he wouldn't have to move around as much.

Sirius served, the volleyball went passed Remus' head, James backed up to bump it but it bounced off of his face.

"POINT FOR US!" beamed Sirius as Lily and Julia both giggled.

"We are still ahead," muttered James.

10 minutes later, Sirius' team was way ahead, they all worked great together. Peter was wincing and his face was like a bright cherry.

"I can't breathe... I'm..." started Peter, as Sirius served the Volleyball at Peter's belly.

"I quit!" snapped James falling to the ground, Julia and Lily shadowed over James.

"Now, James. Don't be a soar loser," laughed Lily helping him up.

Julia wrapped her beach towel around her waist, she looked around the beach, so far the day had been fun, and amusing to her. Sirius gave Julia a captivating smile.

"You have to see the park grounds, they are beautiful" beamed Sirius.

"Well, all right," said Julia walking with Sirius around the tremendous park, they settled and sat on a red Picnic table. Sirius was right. The campgrounds were immensely resplendent; calling it beautiful was an understatement. She pulled out a quill and some paper and began writing expeditiously.

"Uhh... what are you doing?" laughed Sirius as Julia blushed.

"Oh, it's a habit of mine, anywhere I go that is beautiful or solitary I must write about it, in detail, for future stories" explained Julia.

"Rather, creative and artistic. Don't forget to mention me in that description you're writing," laughed Sirius winking. Julia put down her quill.

"Very vain" she smirked.

"Nah, just a good self-esteem" replied Sirius smiling.

"You're very amusing, where does a comedic boy like you live?" asked Julia.

"Are you hitting on me?" asked Sirius, smirking once again.

"Don't be ridiculous, and if I was hitting on you, you would be quite flattered," teased Julia.

"Oh yes. Very. I would have to ask you to marry me right on the Picnic table then have 8 kids" beamed Sirius.

"Very classy. I'm guessing you don't live with you're parents, you probably drove them mad," joked Julia.

"Hm. Fairly accurate and predictable. I live out of town in my sprawling shack" lied Sirius.

"You liar, I highly doubt it's a shack. You don't know how lucky you are to live on your own. My sisters drive me crazy" sighed Julia tossing back her hair.

"Well, in desperate times, you could always live in my basement" suggest Sirius winking.

"You mean, you're 'shack' has a basement?" asked Julia sarcastically.

"Yes, but, no bathroom though. You will have to do your business in the forest with the leaves and Mother Nature" smirked Sirius.

"Glad to see you keep you're place modernized" laughed Julia sarcastically.

"You know, you should smile more often," said Sirius randomly.

"Well, what do you mean? I always smile!" snarled Julia, a bit angry.

"Hm, well. You're not smiling right now," commented Sirius.

"Well, ... you... UGH!" muttered Julia.

"AHA! One of those girls who don't like to be proven wrong" teased Sirius.

"You assume many things about me," sneered Julia.

"Perhaps. What do you think or assume about me?" asked Sirius winking. Julia eyed him and smiled.

"I think you're arrogant, over confident, vain, and quite futile" snapped Julia but she never mentioned, "incredibly handsome for his own good" she kept that inside.

Sirius paused for a moment.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me... I guess that makes us best buddies now!" jeered Sirius wiping a fake joyous tear.

"I'm flattered you value my opinions so very much, but I really need to get going; unfortunately I need to baby sit my sister" sighed Julia, scanning the area for Lily or James.

"Great. You're just looking for an excuse to escape me... I thought we were buddies!" exclaimed Sirius as Julia laughed.

"No, I'm being honest, even ask Lily..." said Julia, smiling innocently.

"Well, then. Let me drive you home then" pleaded Sirius.

"I suppose, just don't get us both while you're at it" snapped Julia following him to his stunning, savage motorcycle, Julia's eyes glittered at it while she hopped on the bike with Sirius.

They sped off in the open road; Julia smiled wildly as her hair blew in the wind while she wrapped her arms around Sirius.

Julia and Sirius arrived at her house, finally, but Julia was disappointed that she was already home.

"Thanks for the ride" said Julia looking into Sirius' eyes.

"No problemo. See you around," said Sirius, winking as he sped off. She turned to face the door and bumped into her sister, Nadera.

"I guess you didn't know. Greg is here, and he saw you with that Sirius boy..."


	3. Just Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own, the characters created by the talented J.K. Rowling, I do, however; own my characters I have created in my imaginative head.

A/N: Third chapter finally up. A bit dramatic in this chapter. Hope you like it. 

Just Friends

Chapter 3

Julia froze, but then eyed her sister.

"You liar, move!" muttered Julia, pushing Nadera out of the way and ran into her bedroom.

Julia looked for an outfit to wear to go to Hogsmeade with James and Lily. They were to pick Julia up at 8 in the morning, directly and promptly. Julia picked out a pink shirt and her favourite skirt to wear in the morning.

She sat on her bed and began writing her newest story, she bit her quill. Writer's block caused her to take a break and travel down stairs for dinner.

"What did you do today, Julia?" asked Mr. Walked, the whole Walker family was sitting down at the dining room table for the first time since they had moved to their new house.

Julia shrugged, "went swimming ...". The table went quiet until the youngest daughter, Natalie, spoke up in a quivering tiny voice.

"I wish Mommy was here" cried Natalie, her big eyes watering as she hugged her sentimental Father. Julia stared down at her plate and bit her lip, she was the only one showing no-emotion to Natalie's outburst, finally Julia spoke up.

"I need to catch up on some writing" muttered Julia quietly, putting her plate in the sink, as Julia creapt up the stairs, she stopped to listen to her sister, Nadera, speak to her Father.

"Why does Julia hate Mother? Its like she is the only one who doesn't care that she is gone?" snapped Nadera.

"She is, Nadera; maybe she just wants to look strong for you and Natalie" explained Mr. Walker as he hugged his youngest daughter Natalie, but Natalie pushed her Father.

"Well. I hate Julia. I don't want her living with us anymore!" cried Natalie. Julia, felt as though a cold knife had stabbed her twenty times on the back. She walked to her room and laid on her bed. Julia looked down at a photo of her family. In the picture, Natalie looked so happy on their dad's back, while Nadera stood there with her gaping mouth hanging wide open. Nadera was right next to Julia, who was smiling towards her insanely beautiful Mother. A tear rolled down Julia's face. She remembered the last thing she had told her Mother before she died ...

The memory was still clear and clean to Julia. She had walked in her Mother's hospital room on a bright and sunny tuesday, her Mother had laid weakly on her plain, hospital bed with many gifts and flowers arranged on the ledge of her room.

Julia had greeted her mother with a bouquet of fresh-cut beautiful white roses with a small tag attatched to them.

"How lovely, you shouldn't have, Julia" said Mrs. Walker tiredly and lifelessly, Julia smiled and answered.

"They are from Greg, Mother... " explained Julia, putting the flowers in a beautiful hand-painted vase next to a box of chocolates on the ledge. Her Mother looked unimpressed.

"The writing on the flower tag looks like your're hand writing, I know its not from Greg. I may be tired, but I'm no fool" snapped Mrs. Walker, as she began coughing. Julia looked at her Mother, oh, how beautiful she had looked, but her beauty was quickly hidden by all of the fierce and imense machines hooked to her lifeless body.

"You never give Greg a chance" sighed Julia, rolling her eyes at her Mother. Mrs. Walker threw her daughter an apologetic look.

"Darling, I'm sorry. Its just, before I go, I want you to be hapy" sighed Mrs Walker as Julia sneered.

"Stop talking like that. You're strong. Greg always makes me happy. He proposed to me right before he left to New York" snapped Julia, showing her Mother the engagement ring. Her mother gave an admiring look to the ring but finished it with an unimpressed frown.

"I didn't think that was one of you're regular rings, Julia. But, really. Does Greg make you laugh?" questioned Mrs. Walker, looking into her daughter's niave eyes.

"Well. Anyways, what does that matter at all, Mother?" snapped Julia, a bit annoyed.

"You're father always made me laugh, just promise me, you'll think this over" sighed her Mother, she gasped as her pale fale scrunched into a knot with the pain severing through her lower body.

"You're such a child Mother. I'm going home, I'll write you once you start showing my decisions with some respect" roared Julia storming out of the hospital room, slamming the door with spite.

"Hellloooooo. Is anyone there?" yelled a frantic Lily Potter knocking on the Walker's front door for the millionth time.

"Maybe she already went without us" sighed James, escorting his wife away from the door.

Julia rolled over and groaned. She fell out of her bed, and eyed her clock; it read '8:30'.

"Whaaaa... the... HOGSMEADE!" yelled Julia getting up immediately and rummaging through her clothes, but found nothing.

"Where the hell are all of my clothes?" yelled Julia, she had no time to look for her clothes, she noticed her family was out; probably shopping.

Julia ran to Nadera's room, she tried to fit into Nadera's shirt but failed almost instantly. She ran to her Father's room.

"Desperate times" muttered Julia, putting on one of her Father's huge plaid shirts as she ran to Nadera's room again and squeezed into one of Nadera's jeans with a huge butterfly on the back pockets.

Julia quickly ran to Lily and James' house and knocked the door, but they had already left.

"Damn it" yelled Julia, she decided to start walking until a familiar face pulled out beside her on his motorcycle.

"Lily and James forgot about you, huh?" asked Sirius, smirking.

"Slept in" sighed Julia, a bit agitated.

"I almost didn't recognise you with the little girl pants and the man-shirt" laughed Sirius, smirking at Julia's 'interesting' outfit.

"Well, I wanted to surprise everyone" muttered Julia sarcastically.

"Well, I will drive you to Hogsmeade, I was suppose to meet with James and them too" offered Sirius, who helped a nodding Julia up on his motorcycle. Julia smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms again around Sirius.

They sped past the beautiful countryside into the heart of Hogsmeade. Sirius parked infront of the Three broomsticks, a tall, attractive - yet - angry looking girl glared at Sirius and Julia. She had long auburn hair and blue eyes.

"What is this?" snapped the girl. Sirius hopped off of his motorcycle at once.

"Just a friend, Phoebe" sighed Sirius, but Phoebe's expression looked unconvinced as Julia got off of the motorcycle, Sirius quickly walked into the Three broomsticks. Phoebe approached Julia, not letting go of her glare.

"Honestly, Phoebe. He was just giving me a ride to meet up with my friends" explained Julia, glaring back at Phoebe.

"I don't believe you, and don't call me Phoebe, you don't even know me" she snapped, with a violent expression written across her face.

"I have no interest in your damn boyfriend. I am engaged, if you do not know and I just moved here" yelled Julia, defensively as Phoebe hesitated but then laughed, and became embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a total bitch. Its just I get a bit jealous sometimes and I love him so much" explained Phoebe, blushing. Julia forced a small smile with ease.

"Well, every girl can get jealous now and then" sighed Julia.

"I think the friends you are waiting for, James and Lily, are inside. Lets go and see what they are up to" suggested Phoebe, Julia nodded and they both walked briskly to the entrance.

Julia couldn't decide whether she liked Phoebe or not. She was probably the most alive, energetic person at their table, Sirius on the other hand, looked like the complete opposite.

An hour passed, while Phoebe, James, and Lily were telling tales about Hogworts to Julia.

"I wish I went to Hogworts. My father went there, of course, ages and ages ago" laughed Julia, after listening to one of James' tales.

"I like you, Jennifer!" beamed Phoebe, finding 'Julia' amusing as she twirled a fine strand of dark red hair around her finger.

"Its Julia" she sighed, a bit agitated.

"Anyway. My family is hosting the annual summer ball in a few days, I would be honoured if you came" beamed Phoebe, her face filled with sparkling invite, Sirius shifted in his seat uneasily.

"Well, I'll think about it" muttered Julia, wondering if Phoebe would flip out on her again. Phoebe got up with Sirius from the table, before Phoebe left, she turned to Julia.

"Well, Sirius and I have to get going! Bye Jennifer!" squealed Phoebe as she gave Julia and Lily hugs before she walked with a reluctant looking Sirius.

Lily turned to Julia.

"I wouldn't get on Phoebe's bad side, she can be a real pain, but, I think she likes you" whispered Lily.

"Yes, her threatening attitude earlier and forgetful memory of my name proves that" whispered Julia sarcastically.

Julia arrived home, she walked in her youngest sister's room hearing a strange noise. She saw a small golden Labrador retriever barking and wearing her own pink shirt.

"Daddy bought me a puppy!" exclaimed Natalie. Julia gasped, the puppy was running around wearing one of her favourite shirts.

"That's my shirt!" snapped Julia trying to snatch it.

"Not anymore, all of you're clothes belong to Miles now!" yelled Natalie as Miles paraded out of the room with his new wardrobe barking.


	4. Sumer's Gift

A/N & Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that J.K. Rowling has created; but I do however, own the ones I have brilliantly came up with. Please read & review, it would make me happy 

Chapter Four

Sumer's Gift

Julia convinced her sister that her clothes looked ridiculous on "Miles" and that Nadera's clothes would look better on the short, chubby, grouchy Labrador Retriever; which sort of reminded Julia of Nadera herself.

"Pink isn't Miles' colour, I guess" sighed Natalie as she tossed Nadera's favourite orange sweater over Miles and gazed as the small and chubby dog who began to chew on the long, loose, cotton sleeves.

Julia spent the next day looking for a ball gown, she tried on a few but the gowns she tried on were too long, too short, too small or too big. Julia gazed upon a beautiful satin-sheered strapless silvery-blue ball gown that shimmered in the gaze of anyone's eyes. It was absolutely the most gorgeous gown she had ever laid eyes on. This was the gown she had longed desired for. Julia quickly and readily looked towards the store-owner who was watching Julia's gaze at the dress. The store-owner had a smug look across her face, the lady had read Julia's decision about the gown.

"I don't think you can afford it," laughed the store owner as her cold icy lifeless eyes darted at Julia from head to toe. Julia felt a bit hurt, she did have enough money, why were people so quick to judge her? The store owner looked fairly familiar to Julia … her eyes reminded her of someone. Julia glared at the store owner and decided to leave the boutique at once.

Julia angrily approached Remus and Lily. Her face was concentrating on not to flutter and burst out in tears. She sat with Remus and Lily who were waiting for Julia to finish her shopping. Remus was reading a book, pretending that he wasn't nosing and listening to Julia; but he couldn't resist. Lily had read Julia's angry expression.

"What is wrong?" asked Lily. Remus continued to keep his eyes on his book as Julia explained the situation to Lily.

"… and the woman told me that I probably couldn't afford the dress!" sobbed Julia to a comforting Lily as she hugged her.

"She had no right to say that," muttered Lily. Remus, finally taking his eyes off of his book turned to Julia with an understandable notion

"I know what its like, just because you don't have the world's best clothes on your back, doesn't mean you shouldn't be treated like everyone else" sighed Remus, rather embarrassed that he was talking about this. Julia felt a bit better, assuming that Remus had experienced a similar prejudice and humiliation.

"I'll just wear one of my old gowns," sighed Julia. "I just want to go home". Lily and Remus nodded, but Lily turned a ponderous questioning look towards Remus.

"I thought you wanted to purchase a few things in town?" pondered Lily. Remus looked quite intent but still armed by the question.

"No, its O.K. I want to get going home too" sighed Remus. Julia bid Lily and Remus a quick goodbye.

Julia arrived at her family's house shortly after and walked cautiously to her room. She eyed her wardrobe and spotted a fairly 'old' ball gown. The gown in question, was a bright peach colour, it was a very long flowing gown laced with huge ribbon bows. The gown reminded Julia of a cheaply decorated molding wedding cake; it braced the flair of tackiness through in and out. Julia sighed immediately when she tried it on. It was fairly too short and too tight on her. Nadera, like usual, jumped in Julia's bedroom as her curly spirals bounced behind her.

"That must be the ugliest dress I've ever seen!" laughed Nadera as she snickered. Nadera quickly shoved a plump powdered donut in her gaping mouth. Julia smiled amusingly at Nadera's antics.

"Keep eating that way and your outfits will all look better on Miles," laughed Julia as she observed the small flab that Nadera was suddenly growing on her abdomen. Nadera's expression was priceless; it was as if Christmas had been cancelled. She sneered at Julia and snapped hastily.

"No wonder why Greg is in New York, your mouth probably scared him off!" Nadera quickly ran out of the room before Julia could retaliate. Julia smiled to herself. Nadera reminded her so much like Mother, but not as mature as her obviously. Julia imagined Nadera being 45 and still talking with that juvenile tone of hers.

Julia immediately stopped thinking about her Mother; it was too painful to remember the last moments and memories of her dear Mother. The more Julia tried to blur the memory, the stronger it remained. She threw the picture of her family in her desk drawer and began writing her newest story; "Legacy of Rosina". Quite tired; Julia fell asleep suddenly after writing the very first chapter.

Julia woke up early in the morning because of a certain annoying little sister was yelling and shaking her furiously. Julia sat up wearily. The bright sunlight from her windows glowed behind Nadera, making her look weirder then usual as she continued shaking Julia while shouting in her ear.

"Wake UP! You have a parcel! Hurry up and open it!"

Julia yawned, "Its probably a box of toads".

She heavily muttered and looked at the well-sized parcel; but smiled at her bed thinking she needed about 4 more hours of sleep to be satisfied.

"Well open the card at least!" snapped Nadera.

Finally giving in, Julia opened the envelope, which had a beautiful card. On the cover of the card were two elegant roses and hearts crossed on the front; it had read: "To the beautiful & lovely Julia". She smiled as she read the heading; she quickly opened it to see what lurked inside.

Dear Julia,

I felt silly – sort – of, when I bought this card and the gift. But, I realized that you truly do deserve such a beautiful and priceless gift, I hope you like it.

Love,

Sumer Nipul

Julia had no idea who 'Sumer Nipul' was, but she opened the parcel curiously and excitedly. She had leapt out a huge gasp in surprise as she observed the beautiful gown that she longed for was in the parcel. She almost wanted to cry. Nadera rolled her eyes as if that was the most boring thing she could of ever imagined it would be.

"BORING! I thought it was going to be something more exciting" yawned Nadera as her eyes glittered imaging the parcel containing a huge secret eccentric bomb that would blow up her sister, instantly when she opened it; she boredly flowed out of the room but Julia was too stunned to notice. She immediately put on the gown; there were also a pair of matching dress shoes. Julia wished she could thank this Sumer Nipul, but she unfortunately didn't know who he was or what he looked like.

For the rest of the day, she kept on day dreaming about what Sumer could look like or how he acted and talked. She forgot entirely about Sirius for the whole day, and even Greg.

Julia began to get ready for the ball, she spent awhile on her hair and makeup, and her golden locks were placed in an elegant crisp French twist. She sincerely hoped that Sumer would be there, and would introduce himself to her.

Julia met with James and Lily in their carriage. The lovely and beautiful Lily was wearing a long flowing vibrant everest, emerald green gown which matched her eyes fondly. Julia turned to her James and Lily as she got seated.

"Do either of you two know anyone named Sumer?" asked Julia, her eyes desperate for an answer and conclusion. Lily stared blankly at the question.

"No, sorry" replied Lily.

"Never heard of that name around here," answered James, Lily quickly changed the subject.

"I love how your hair is in a French twist, it's so simplistic but elegant at the same time" commented Lily admiring Julia's hair, but she wasn't listening; all she cared about was to find out who Sumer was.

They finally arrived at Phoebe's house, which was more like a mansion. The beautiful house had a brick finishing; it was about 7000 sq. feet with many various trees guarding the property. Phoebe definitely, had one of the most beautiful houses in the area, many people gaped as they peered at the house.

James had escorted Lily into the ballroom. Julia was looking around the grounds when she spotted Sirius. She happily skipped and jumped jokingly to his side with a smirk.

"Hey Shack boy, why don't you escort me in?" laughed Julia playfully. Sirius looked at her, and said nothing. He ignored her and left walking away briskly and shaking his head. Julia felt embarrassed and foolish. Why did Sirius have to snub her?

Julia felt like leaving until Remus had approached her with a warming smile.

"What's going on? Surely I'd thought you would have at least 20 gentlemen asking to escort you to the ballroom" said Remus smiling brightly, but frowned at Julia's dejected expression.

"Well, I thought this one person would, but he… ugh guys! You can't depend on them!" muttered Julia, sighing as she looked over and saw Sirius talking to a group of Phoebe's relatives.

"Well, that can be true. But, I'm sure you can depend on me to escort you to the ballroom, safely" laughed Remus as he held out his charming arm as Julia smiled.

"I can always count on you," giggled Julia, wrapping her arm around Remus' as he escorted her to the ballroom, Sirius gave them confused and odd glances. Julia ignored the glances and walked closely with Remus.

The ballroom was gorgeous. Many Chandeliers flickered in the ceiling that embarked the spark of etiquette and elegance for starters. The floors were purely made out of marble, or some sort of hard finishing glossy temper. So many happy couples were happily talking, dancing or drinking some punch juice.

Phoebe's friend was present beside her at all times; her name was Kendra. She turned her head over to Phoebe after having a glance at Julia. Her long raven-black locks almost reached her ankles.

"Wow, first your Sirius, now she's with Remus. Who's next? James?" hissed Kendra as she darting her cold beady brown eyes towards Julia. Phoebe gasped and dropped her glass of juice as she saw Julia's gown.

"I pre-ordered that gown ages ago with a huge offer – mind you. Cousin Meril told me that someone, this morning, had paid double my offer for that gown! How could Walker ever afford it?" snapped Phoebe glaring at Julia. Kendra smirked, eyeing Julia like she was an insect.

"She probably coaxed Sirius to buy it for her, have you seen his face when she walked in with Remus?" hissed Kendra, her face impersonating a snake about to prey on a small helpless mouse when she glanced over at Julia and Remus. Phoebe put her hands, angrily on her hips.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" cried Phoebe marching off towards Julia who was waiting for Remus' return. Phoebe approached Julia, and spoke in a sugary, fake twisted tone.

"Hello Jennifer!"

Phoebe immediately pulled out a chair beside Julia who was rolling her eyes and ignored Phoebe's greeting. She eyed Julia's gown.

"That's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! How did you ever afford it?" laughed Phoebe showing a bit of rude surprise. Julia returned a smile.

"Someone by the name of Sumer Pinul bought it for me" beamed Julia with a bragging-romantic tone and smiled with satisfaction at Phoebe's reaction. Phoebe had grinded her teeth thinking who in their right mind would ever buy Julia a gown and not her? She stared blankly.

"Sumer… Sumer… REMUS!" exclaimed Phoebe, figuring it out – almost, immediately. Her face and eyes were brightening.

"Huh?" responded Julia, looking over at the punch table where Remus was in deep conversation with James Potter.

"Its sooo like Remus, anyways. Sumer spelt backwards is Remus. How could he of afford it!" giggled Phoebe, Julia sneered at Phoebe with disgust.

"You make me sick. You judge people too quickly. The other day he was about to get a few items for his house but then he decided not too, so we all went home. I guess he ordered the gown when he got home or in the morning" explained Julia, still pondering on her hypothesis. Phoebe squirmed and added a comment in a nice tone.

"That is so romantic".

Julia forced a small weak smile, but then Phoebe turned and glared at her.

"Well, at least it'll hopefully keep you off of my man" snapped Phoebe as she met up with a laughing Kendra close by.

Remus came back, with an open smile while he was holding a glass of fruit punch.

"Hmmm. Fruit punch, what a hard-core party" muttered Julia sarcastically. Julia smiled at Remus' laugh and quickly hugged him when Sirius had looked over at the two of them. Remus instantly blushed slightly.

"I know it was you who bought me the gown, Remus. You're so sweet. Thank you, but you shouldn't have wasted you're money on me" said Julia, feeling a bit bad. Remus smiled shyly while shuffling his feet.

"Well, you really wanted it, …" mumbled Remus.

Julia wanted to change the subject.

"I want to dance, c'mon Remus," urged Julia as she practically dragged him to the dance floor. Sirius gave them a snarling look as he watched Remus and Julia laughing and joking along.

"I just can't believe dumb ol' Phoebe figured it out before me" giggled Julia. Remus smiled.

"Shocking. I know. I wish Sirius would stop giving me glances that look like he's going to behead me," muttered Remus, as Sirius glared. Julia noticed the glares and hesitated.

"I'll be right back Remus, I need another drink" sighed Julia walking to the punch table. Sirius walked over and gave Julia a cold look of betrayal and mistreatment.

"Having fun with Remus?" snapped Sirius hastily, Julia smirked but ignored him and poured some juice in her cup. Sirius sneered and took her glass.

"What is your problem?" he snapped, Julia snatched back her cup and scowled at Sirius.

"What are you talking about? You've been ignoring me all night!" hissed Julia, defensively trying to walk away from the confrontation, but Sirius stopped her abruptly.

"I've just been busy .…" muttered Sirius looking a bit embarrassed with the spectators circling them.

"Apparently not with Phoebe. She's been telling everyone how much of a slut I am, can't blame her. The girl needs to grow a brain and an imagination," laughed Julia, insulting Phoebe in her own dazzling mansion was too much pleasure for one gaping sentence.

"Don't say such rude things about people" snapped Sirius but that didn't calm Julia down.

"She has everything in the world; no wonder why she has to make up stories and run my reputation, she's bored stiff!" smirked Julia, Sirius looked quite offended. She smiled and added on to the subject.

"Don't act like it's not true. You two have nothing in common," snapped Julia, steaming off towards Remus, until Sirius shouted…

"And what do you and that Greg have in common? He doesn't even read your letters!" hissed Sirius, at that precise moment, Julia spun around to glare deep into his eyes. The ultimate betrayal had flickered on her eyes. How and why did Sirius look over her letters? She tried to speak but no words would come out until she finally gave a sharp faint crying whisper.

"You read, my letters?"

Sirius looked down at his feet, feeling odd and panicky in the situation he bravely answered, "A few, look Julia, I'm …" said Sirius trying to apologize but his face suddenly scrunched in frustration, but Julia didn't wait a second. She quickly apologized to Remus about her early departure and skidded out of the house.

Julia's heart felt heavy, and was relieved no one had tried to stop her from running, she didn't even notice how long the walk was. All Julia cared about was getting home. She kicked a rock and wished she hadn't even moved here. She wanted out, free from her family most importantly to become independent.

Julia finally reached her house and ran straight to her bedroom, ignoring her family's concerning questions of why she was home early.

She had made a fool and a spectacle of herself in front of everyone. She had ditched Remus, and worst of all got betrayed by one of her friends, or did she think of Sirius as more then a friend? The questions scrambled through her head.

Julia bit her lip as she saw an owl fly in with a letter, the writing on the envelope resembled Greg's writing, she excitedly opened the envelope. She had read the first line, "Dearest Rachael,"

Who the hell was Rachael? Julia threw the letter on the floor, as if she didn't need another problem to deal with. She solemnly cried for the best of the night, as the rain poured meaningfully down the windowsill.


End file.
